


take me back to all of the things (that make me feel at ease)

by holesofmysweater



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Baby Fic, M/M, based on a prompt, married zarry, romcom, slight angst due to jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holesofmysweater/pseuds/holesofmysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zarry with kids? Just because most zarry fics are angsty (not that i don't love angst..) and i think domestic zarry is severely underappreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me back to all of the things (that make me feel at ease)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelzayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelzayn/gifts).



> Quotes from Beau Taplin. The title is from Ease by Troye Sivan. 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt Hazel, I'm sorry it took so long! Hope you like it.

//

 

One look at you and I knew if the stars could name themselves, the entire sky would be alight with yours. 

Beau Taplin.

 

Zayn sighs and arcs his back on his swivel chair, looking at the busy city at 11:27 pm on a Saturday. He mindlessly ghosts his thumb over the ring that is embedded with two emeralds and 'metanoia' is engraved inside it. It means the journey of changing one's mind, heart and way of life. And meeting Harry was a pure stroke of metanoia.

  
Zayn closes his eyes and opens them again lazily, trying to finish the last draft of the next month's issue which they will be discussing on Monday. He still remembers the call he made to his mum, telling her that he got the job of a graphics designer at New York Journal. Still remembers how the nervousness in her voice dissipated into whispers of relief. After drawing the center piece of the issue, he finds himself bolting out of his office whilst returning tired smiles to a few of the people who smile at him.

 

  
_''Oh great, it's you again,'' Harry's lips turn upside down, like a disappointed frown. Zayn decides that he doesn't like it one bit when it's directed at him. Feels like he let him down. He takes a seat across Harry in the booth, next to Louis. Liam invited them out for drinks and it's not Zayn's fault that Liam is his friend._

_''I'm busy, can I ignore you later?'' Zayn huffs quietly, taking a sip of his beer._

_Harry rolls his eyes, ''The same way you ignore the fact that you're a douche?.''_

_And ouch. Of course he spilled some yellow paint on Harry's shoes when he collided with him in the office, this morning but he said sorry. He can't blame Zayn if it was inaudible._

_''Knock it off, you two. Been going at it for ages, '' Louis moans, downing a shot nearby and Harry fixes him a look which quietens him and he seeks Louis' help. But Niall just bats his hand and snickers, 'This is better than any sitcom, shut up Louis.''_

_Liam exhales a deep sigh and tries, ''Just- you know, things happen. You just got on the wrong foot. You should let him buy you a drink.''_

_''So he can spill that on me too? I'll pass, '' Harry murmurs coldly while Zayn snorts. Zayn gets it. But it was an accident._

_''I'm sorry, was that meant to offend me? Because the only thing offending me is your face.'' Niall cakcles at a distance. And yeah, fine. Two can play this game. Bring it on, Styles._

_''Please. Just because you have one, doesn't mean you have to act like one, '' Harry says, if Zayn wasn't so arrogant and annoying, he'd like him._

_This only makes Zayn scowl. But before he has a chance to retort, Liam interferes. "Stop bickering like kids.''_

_''He started it!'' Harry and Zayn say that simultaneously to which Liam just shakes his head, disapprovingly._

 

 

The edges of Zayn's lips turn up, forming a fond smile while he's peering out of the window of the cab he's taking home. And the next thing he knows, the cab is pulled over and he takes the elevator and is unlocking the front door.

  
'Harry, babe, I'm hom-" Oh. The first thing he sees has the strings of his heart pulled. It's Harry falling asleep while holding Amelia in his arms. They're both asleep so soundly and Aladdin is still on and Zayn can't help smiling so affectionately at them. He checks the time, it's just a few minutes past midnight. Zayn puts his things away and plops down beside him, taking little Amelia in his arms and he presses a kiss to her forehead who only responds by cuddling into Zayn. This has Harry waking up a little and he puts his arm around Harry instantly, his brows are knitted together like he doesn't quite want to wake up. Zayn beams a lopsided smile when Harry nuzzles his face into Zayn's neck. The ring on his finger fiercely displaying 'MALIK' with a couple of diamonds.

  
Zayn admits that he has been awake at nights searching for the words that could fit the curvature of Harry's bones, that might unravel the complex structure of his soul and define the multitudes he carried within him. 

Sometimes, he still can't believe that it's Harry Malik now.

 

_There's a chime at the door of the ice cream shop, signalling the arrival of another customer. Zayn doesn't understand why Louis has to have ice cream in mid December. And apparently he has invited Harry too who smiles at Louis' direction and doesn't seem too bothered to sit beside Zayn on the booth because it's the only space available. He doesn't seem too bothered or he just doesn't voice it._

  
_"Is that your cologne or marinade?'' Zayn crinkles his nose at Harry._

  
_"Actually, it's jerk repellent. But it doesn't seem to be working, '' he replies, seeming smug. Zayn rolls his eyes. He hates it when Harry wears this cologne._

  
_It's quite pleasant to be in the presence of his friends once he is done with the December issue. The art director was useless so Zayn had to do most of the work and he's finally done. They've all ordered their ice creams and Liam was the last one to arrive. Zayn pretends he isn't irked when Harry shifts closer to him to give Liam room to sit._

  
_"So Nick invites me along to this party and there's Natalie Sinclair, right? She's so cool and she said she reads the column I write in every issue," Harry rambles on about his stupid column he writes for the magazine and there's a hint of strawberry ice cream at the corner of his lips and Zayn doesn't know what comes over him but he leans over, swiping his thumb at the corner of Harry's lips to wipe it off. Luckily, the boys don't notice, all too wrapped up with the story Louis is narrating and Harry raises his brows questioningly at him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It's actually quite adorable._ _He looks like a little kid who's trying to hide that he had ice cream._

_Zayn takes note of the fact that Harry's wearing his stupid thin sweater and shivering a bit so he moves closer, lounging his arm around Harry's waist just like that._

 

  
"You're home," Harry mumbles sleepily into his neck with a slight smile. Zayn snuggles closer to him and Harry seems to be sitting up straight and placing his hand on Zayn's chest so Zayn leans in, stealing a quick kiss from his lips; smiling at the startled expression of the latter.

  
"And you both were watching Aladdin without me,'' Zayn states accusingly without any heat behind it.

  
"She wouldn't stop crying, missed you a lot, '' Harry whispers, caressing her cheek gently with his thumb. Zayn had always wanted kids. And it felt so right when they saw Amelia. Harry gave his heart out to her the moment he got to hold her, enchanted by her green eyes and jet black hair. And as soon as Harry put her down, she started crying. The expression on Harry's face was priceless, they had to take her home. Their little baby is almost ten months now.

  
''Is that you saying you missed me?" Zayn nudges Harry gently, watching over not to disturb Mia from her sleep.

  
"It's me saying that you need to take a shower and come to bed, " Harry says tantalizingly, pressing a kiss to Zayn's lips and gently takes Amelia in his arms to put her to bed. 

"I'll come to bed, alright,'' Zayn slaps Harry's butt when he's walking to their bedroom, his lips forming a teasing smile. 

"Hey!" Harry pouts slightly, ''Shower. Now."

 

_"I asked Jeff to redo the entire desgin because seriously, does no one get graffti anymore? And I was just so-" Zayn looks beside him but Harry's nowhere to be found. Puzzled, he looks back and there he is. Standing in front of the animal shelter. They were just taking a walk from 118th Broadway to Washington Square, going home from work._   
_Harry looks at little kittens adoringly who are pawing at him behind the glass frame._

_And soon, he feels arms wrapping around his waist from behind, "I know we can't keep them, I was- I was just looking,'' Harry says halfheartedly._

_Zayn hooks his chin on Harry's shoulder, the kittens are adorable. Zayn has told Harry how he doesn't like having pets around and he regrets it very much now. He feels Harry frown then shake his head, turning back to him with a sad smile. ''C'mon, let's go."_

_Zayn debates his options. He guesses, one little kitten wouldn't hurt. And they're going to be put down eventually if no one takes them, "Actually," he pulls Harry into him when he was walking away, Harry looks at him hopefully so Zayn resigns, "Just one." Harry kisses him once, twice and thrice before he's pulling Zayn into the shelter with a bright grin, telling him that Zayn's the best boyfriend ever and Zayn has to smile because Harry's showing him little kittens and playing with their paws._

_They end up taking a ginger kitten home with of course, a lot of cat food, two yarn balls and lots of toys._

 

Harry wraps his arms around Zayn's neck when he returns from the shower, clad in just his sweats. Zayn lowers himself, pressing Harry onto the bed and they're so close. Harry rests his hand against Zayn's cheek, his thumb gliding against the slight hint of stubble there. 

Zayn would be lying if he said those green eyes didn't distract him. It's the reason why he collided with Harry the first time he met him; he got distracted by those eyes. 

"Might've missed you a bit,'' Harry admits when Zayn is lying next to him on his side in order to face him; he notices how Zayn shifts his gaze from the busy traffic of night displayed through their floor to ceiling window. 

Zayn smiles at him and wraps an arm around his waist to pull him into his chest so Harry's back is towards the windows, "I knew it the moment I walked in,'' Zayn snickers, ''But I missed you today." Usually, Harry and Zayn both come home together but so much work had been piling up so Zayn had to work overtime and he hates it. 

Harry presses a kiss to his cheek, placing his hands onto his chest with a fond smile, ''Did you finish it all or we have to get a raincheck for tomorrow?" Since tomorrow is a day off, they both thought it'd be nice to take Amelia out for a picnic to the Central Park.

"I appreciate your sheer faith in me," Zayn smirks slightly.

"Well, your laziness makes it-" Harry's cut off by his phone buzzing next to him. Since it's on the nightstand, Zayn gets it and his jaw clenches when he sees the name. Ben.

Harry notices the sudden change in Zayn's disposition, knowing all too well who called, "Z, you can just hang up," and he tries to calm him down.

But Zayn just huffs, answering the phone and of course, Ben is drunk and slurring, "Har, I miss y-" And before he gets to continue, Zayn is speaking over him.

"Oh hi, I'm Zayn. You know, Harry's husband? Yeah, I'd appreciated it if you left him alone," Zayn's boiling with anger when he hangs up.

"You could've told him that nicely. Why is it acceptable for you to be rude but not for me to point it out?" Harry huffs at him. 

"Oh really? You want me to be nice to someone who was literally shagging someone else when he was with you?" Zayn's had it. This temper is peaking.

"Just because he did that, doesn't mean that you have to stoop down to his level. You have a problem with Ben, you have a problem with Nick-" Harry just goes on and this isn't even helping Zayn to difuse his temper. 

"Yeah, I do. You know why? Because 'm your husband and I really don't want to see people hitting on-"

"Zayn, Ben is my friend now. Do you not trust me at all?"

"Please. We both know I don't trust him," Zayn retorts. They're both ticked off and Zayn is crossing his arms across his chest. It's not just tonight, they've been fighting about this again and again.

Harry rolls his eyes, "Then don't, Zayn. But can't you trust me enough not to go behind your back?" 

"So you're going to defend Ben?" Zayn grits his teeth, "Why don't you go and marry him, instead?"

Harry's expression changes in a second, he quickly looks away from Zayn. He frowns when he's hurt and Zayn can see that he struck a nerve there. Harry did like Ben. He was heartbroken when they broke up, it hurt that Ben didn't love him enough to be with him anymore. But Zayn was there. And Harry realized who he was meant to be with.   
Zayn moves closer towards Harry, frowning faintly, "Babe," he wraps his arms around Harry who pushes him back, "Don't, Zayn. Please. If you didn't want me to-" Harry is almost teary and Zayn just- he can't help but hold him, "No, I- I want this, babe. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Harry scoffs and hides his face into Zayn's neck. 

"Did you mean it?" Harry asks, murmuring under his breath.

"No, god no. I don't ever want to lose- don't ever marry Ben, yeah?" Zayn softly whispers to him, holding him tightly. 

Harry sighs quietly and glares at him slightly, "You really are an idiot." Zayn soothingly rubs his back, looking down at him with a small smile. With the lights turned off, he can't really see much except the fact that Harry's face is illuminated by the city lights and there's a dull buzz of the traffic in the background when silence dwells between them.

"That I am, I'm also sorry," he whispers, keeping his lips pressed against Harry's forehead. 

"I know, I hate you," Harry whispers back which makes Zayn chuckle. There's a distant cry in the other room, Zayn is quick on his feet to rush there. 

"Look who we woke up," he says, holding Amelia in his arms when he walks into their bedroom with a slight smile. 

"We? You mean, you woke her up," Harry murmurs, beaming a dimpled smile when he takes her in his arms and lets Zayn get under the covers beside him. "See how mean your dad is?"

Zayn snorts, "You made me sleep on the couch when I broke your favorite mug, you're mean," he pecks Amelia's cheek over Harry's shoulder, smiling at her. She's in her little white onesie, looking at them without crying, mirroring Harry's smile for a moment and reaching out for Zayn the other. 

"Stupidity isn't a crime so you were free to go," Harry replies with a slight grin, handing Amelia to Zayn.

"I brought you a new mug, though."

"Wasn't as good as the old one."

"Are you serious? It was new, how could it not be better than-" Amelia gives out another cry when she thinks they're fighting again. It reminds Zayn of Liam, actually. He always gets stuck between their fights even if they make up at the end of the day. 

"It's alright, darling, we're done fighting for tonight," Harry coos at her, holding her little hand.

"For tonight," Zayn points out with a warm smile which is returned by Harry along with a lingering kiss.

Zayn eventually sings her to sleep and puts her back into her craddle. The one which is in their bedroom. And by the time, he gets back in bed with Harry, it's already past two am.

"Do I have to sing you to sleep as well?" Zayn cocks a brow, a smile tugging at his lips when Harry snuggles into him.

"Yes, please. I'd love to see you be nice to me for once," Harry's smiling into his neck.

"Shut up," Zayn tightens his arms, their smile never dissipating as Harry pulls him in for a kiss. He gently starts humming the song his mum sung him whenever he couldn't go to sleep. Works like a charm because Harry is already sleepy and leaning against Zayn. 

"I love you," Harry whispers lowly like it's a well kept secret. And maybe it is, it makes Zayn smile. 

"And I love you," he whispers back, watching Harry smiling and cuddle into him and Zayn thinks how sweet it is, to rest easy at last; to breathe a sigh of relief in Harry's arms, to carry in the comfort of knowing that every misery and challenge and difficult choice they ever made was simply a point on a map to each other.

 

fin.

_

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me your prompts here, if you liked this. http://archiveofourown.org/works/6407305


End file.
